Someone to Watch Over Me
by Andie O'Neill
Summary: John get’s a little jealous when he hears of Elizabeth’s ‘not date,' but thankfully someone’s there to help, only it’s not who anyone would have expected.


Someone to Watch Over Me

By Andie O'Neill

Summary: John get's a little jealous when he hears of Elizabeth's 'not date'… but thankfully someone's there to help, only it's not who anyone would have expected.

A/N: WARNING! THIS HAS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 'SUNDAY' SO IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EP I SUGGEST YOU WAIT ON THIS STORY! UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SPOILED IN WHICH CASE, READ ON!!!! This was just supposed to be a one parter, but well… I had too much to write and ideas started to expand, so I just decided to make it in parts like most of my other stories. So anyway… enjoy:D Love reviews by the way! lol

* * *

_Part One "Not Date"_

Rodney folded his arms, even more annoyed than he'd been that morning. Of course John completely understood why. Losing Carson had been tough on them all, but for Rodney, he'd lost his best friend. Sheppard had lost many of his friends in combat; he knew how the man was feeling. Still, he couldn't help but be a little tired with the Canadian scientist's attitude. "For the last time, Rodney, you are NOT going to turn that thing on until we know more about it. Let's not forget we still have no idea what we're dealing with, and not but two weeks ago we learned just what can happen when jump into things we know nothing about!" John hated reminding McKay of the loss of Doctor Beckett, but the man wouldn't give up.

Rodney opened his mouth, only to close it back up, obviously seeing Sheppard's point. "Yeah well, it probably wouldn't have mattered anyway, cause I'd still need permission from Elizabeth, and considering the gossip I've been hearing lately, although I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself… I doubt I'd be able to pull her away. She's probably off with her boyfriend having lunch or something."

"Boyfriend?"

Teyla gave him a faint smile at that. "Elizabeth spent a bit of time on her day off enjoying the company of one of the scientists in Microbiology. We were supposed to have lunch, but she canceled last minute."

John tried to look nonchalant about the news, but he was sure he was failing miserably. "So she had lunch with him huh? So just because she had one lunch with a scientist you think they're dating?"

Rodney smiled. "Carson ran into her just before she left to meet with him. Apparently she smelled nice… looked rather fetching too."

"And let's not forget the kiss," Ronan added.

"Kiss?!" John exclaimed in surprise.

"Major Lorne was busy walking back from his afternoon painting when he walked past one of the doors leading outside. Apparently he saw them kiss, had to do a double take to be sure… but it was definitely them," Rodney explained.

John shook his head, unable to believe it. "Wait a minute; I thought she didn't date guys under her?"

"Guess he's the exception," Ronan remarked.

"And technically he's not under her, he answers to a different boss, but I'm sure sometime soon he'll be happily under her if they keep having their little lunches," Rodney joked.

"Shut up, Rodney!" John snapped.

Teyla frowned. "Are you feeling well, John? You look a little on edge. Is it something we said?"

John deflated instantly. "Naw, I'm fine… perfectly fine," he assured them before turning to leave the Ancient lab they'd just found.

* * *

When Elizabeth heard the knock on her office door she immediately answered. "Come in!" not bothering to look as she spoke. It was probably Sheppard or a member of his team. They'd decided to do a little exploring this morning, and were supposed to be heading back any second. 

"Elizabeth? You busy?" came the voice of Mike Branton as soon as the door opened.

"Mike… how are you?"

Mike smiled. "I'm okay… especially for someone who was turned down not but two weeks ago."

Elizabeth sighed. "What is it, Mike?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"I have not."

"You so have!"

Elizabeth frowned. "I've just been busy."

"I watched you make a 180 simply to avoid running into me, Elizabeth. I think that's a big clue that you've been avoiding me."

Elizabeth sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry, Mike, but this isn't really something I want to deal with right now. I just lost one of my closest friends, and I have an entire city to run that is morning the loss of one of their own."

"I know… and I'm sorry, for everything. I guess I just… thought we were hitting it off and figured I'd take a shot. I never meant to make things uncomfortable. I just came here… to apologize for my actions," he told her, a gentle smile on his face. "And I guess I was kinda wondering if we could still be friends. I mean, I know you don't believe that men and women can truly be friends, but I figure perhaps I could change your mind… over dinner? Another non-date ending without the kiss and awkward moment?"

Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Of course you don't, right well, I'll see you at dinner then?" he said, walking toward the door.

"I never said yes!" she fought, folding her arms and glaring at him.

"Right, how about at seven?"

"Mike!"

"Elizabeth I just wanted to-" John stopped in mid sentence, looking up to see Mike standing near the door. "Oh… sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine, Colonel Sheppard, I was just leaving. See you at seven!" he said with a cocky smirk, walking away.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

John frowned, watching the guy go. "He seemed… nice. I heard you two had lunch a couple of weeks ago," he said, once again trying to look uninterested.

Elizabeth sighed. "Yeah well, I didn't exactly have a choice. Apparently I was working too hard. Mike wanted to take me out for a little while."

"Mike huh?" John questioned, clearing his throat. "I guess that was pretty nice of him… to take you out… relax for a bit."

Elizabeth looked down. "You okay, John? You look a little on edge."

"Me? I'm fine, perfectly fine. In fact, I've never been finer… well, I've been better; I mean we just lost Carson a couple weeks ago, but other than that… I'm fine."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at his behavior, noticing how strange he was acting. "Right… well, was there a reason you came?"

"Oh! Yeah! My report on what we found on our little adventure in Atlantis. Rodney has some stuff he wants to take a closer look at."

"I see, well, I'll be sure to look at it as soon as I can," she assured him, taking the report. When he didn't turn to leave, her eyebrow once again rose in interest at his behavior. "Was there something else?"

"Oh right… uh no. I just… you seeing you're little friend tonight huh?"

"I guess so," Elizabeth muttered, sighing. "Why?"

"Oh no reason, just a bit surprised. I thought you didn't date people under your command."

"I don't… Mike and I… we're friends."

John fidgeted a bit at that. "There's a rumor going around that you two shared a kiss during your lunch."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at that. "What? Where'd you hear that?!"

"Around… is it true."

Elizabeth's mouth opened, only to close a second later, surprised. "I uh… well… technically…" she hesitated, unsure how to answer.

_She's hesitating, that's not good. _"Wait… you mean you two kissed?"

Elizabeth frowned. "Well… uh… technically yes, but it really isn't that big a deal. And, John, I'd appreciate if you didn't spread that around. I'd rather my personal life not be advertised to the entire city."

"Oh yeah… sure. No problem. I'll be sure to keep it quiet… I uh… better go."

"Sure… I'll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast. Be sure to tell Teyla I like my coffee hot… center of the sun hot!"

"Yeah, I know… see you later," he said, walking away in a daze.

* * *

_This was not good, not good at all. He knew things would only go down hill, but fixing things would take a miracle, thank goodness he was just the person to provide it! Carson walked through the halls of Atlantis, those around him completely unaware that he was with them still. He knew his journey lied elsewhere, but these people were his friends, his family. And considering what he knew about them, the people of Atlantis could use someone watching over them, giving them his support even if he couldn't affect anything major. To the ascended humans were as ants, but to him, they were much, much more. He couldn't truly leave on his journey until he was sure they were okay. His talk with McKay assured him that the unusual scientist would do fine, but after watching John Sheppard handle the news of Elizabeth's 'not date,' he was sure there was more to be done._

To Be Continued….

A/N: Duh, duh duuuuuuhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Don't worry, I'll have more coming to you soon!


End file.
